harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Purple Gnepping Sickness (Shadow North)
The Purple Gnepping Sickness or The Purple Gnepping Disease is an magical disease that anyone can get from getting getting bitten by Pikemints when they are formed to one fly known as Dark Pikemint Insect.The disease may not be deadly nor as serious as wereolf infection and vampirism but its still a very powerful disease and crazy one for sure.When bitten by The Dark Pikemint Insect the infection will take hold of the person in just 4 fast and short minutes. The Disease and its symptoms When bitten by the Insect in the butt (or the tail depending on who or what the insect or infected individual bites) the infection will begin.A wierd Purple and ugly flower grows on the head of the individual,The skin will be changed to dark purple slowly and the person will start to run amok and throw things (like chairs,toys etc) grunt and scream a wierd non existing word:"Gnepp" and try to bite others to infect them. The Infection step by step It takes only 4 minutes to get sick by the disease,so many things happens during the infection First Minute the Victim starts to see things blurry and double during the first 20 seconds,after 35 seconds the victim will start to stutter and will feel a stomachache.And the flower starts to grow on the head Second Minute The victim will get dizzy and headache and start to hallucinate things.The skin has already starten to get purple Third Minute the victim will start to speak things in tongue and feel an extreme feeling of Nausea.the flower has already grown enough big Fourth Minute The victim will lose control over his or her speaking and has become dark purple,The victim might as well be schocked and feel like loosing the breath and try to resist from the disease but after the last second the sickness has taken cotrol over the infected one The Curing of the sickness normally the sickness goes away after 7 hours but there are 2 other ways to cure it.1 way is the most recommended way and that is the potion that removes the sickness known as the retura elixir that removes the sickness in no time.The other way is the least recommended way and that is to fire the vermillious spell at the flower so many times it gets destroyed and the reason why is that it takes many shots of the spell without any break from shooting and the infected individual may or may not know whats happening and will do anything to protect the flower and when the flower is destroyed there will be a smoke that will infect people with the disease leaking from the head where the flower once was and a disgustig liquid will spray around the area that will give people pimples,acne and warts if it tocuhes the skin and the victim who was infected with the disease will get coma for a few days and will get fever or gastric diseases for a long period of time once turned back into normal. Known Incidents and Cases of infections Hogwarts Students Secret mischief of 1973 spring there was an incident during a weekend at Hogwarts during the spring of 1973.Rolf-Rufus and Yaxley was outside in the forbidden forest during the day and was making fun of 3 pikemints.the pikemints decided to form themselves into 1 dark pikemint insect and was able to bit Rolf-Rufus and after Rolf`s transformation Rolf was able to chase and bit Yaxley thus both of them were infected. Battle Of Hogwarts Many death eaters and their Mercenaries and Bounty Hunters were infected by the disease since a lor of the pikemints were allies to Hogwarts since both Peeves and Hagrid had convince them to join the battle.A group Of Pikeints transformed themselves to the dark insects and bit a lot of Voldemort`s allies in the butt thus infecting them and making them go rabbid and biting other of the death eaters to infect them. Trivia *The sickness is similiar to the infection in one episode of the smurfs known as the purple smurfs Category:Diseases and maladies